The Other Group
by XxlazorarrowxX
Summary: For my new story im asking you readers for Some Ocs i will give you credit in every chapter just pm me the OC after you are done
1. OCs

Im making a new story called "the other group" and I need OC's you will get full credit

Please fill out full form

Name:

Grade:

Age:

Gender:

attire:

Things the OC don't like:

Things the OC likes:

Dorm or day student:

Personitly:

(optional if you are gonna be on lyoko)

Lyoko attire:

Lyoko warrior or xanafied:

lyoko Weapon:

Vehicle :

(optional if you are gonna be computer person)

Computer level Beginner _

Intermitted _

advanced _

I need atleast two boys and aleast two girls

Pm me the OC data


	2. UPDATEEEEEEEE

UPDATE !

Requesting 3 more people

Lyoko warrior boy (MUST HAVE TO COMP:ETE STORY)

Xana boy (optional)

Smart guy to work supercomputer (MUST HAVE TO COMPLETE STORY)


	3. THANK YOU

THANK YOU ALL WHO SENT IN YOUR OCS YOU ALL WILL BE

USED AND GET CREDIT THANK YOU PLEASE DO NOT SEND IN

ANY MORE OCS THANK YOU NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BY

NEXT WEEK


	4. The introduction ch1

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! You know school and stuff but whatever (and p.s I GOT A NEW LAPTOP ) well here's the highly anticipated ch.1 ok and for this chapter I will be doing pov's (point of views) to explain this chapter but it probably won't happen in the next chapters enjoy**

Odd's pov

We were sitting in class, listening to a boring lesson by .

"Ok guys pair up into groups of 5" said. But in the middle of us pairing up, until Principal Delmas interrupted us.

"OK class we have a big group coming to join this school. And some of them are 9th grade. Ok kids come in and introduced yourself" The principal said.

"Hi, I'm Jade"

"Hi Jade" I yelled loudly but she just glared at me and went to her seat. She wore a purple jacket over pink shirt with a green heart with green skirt over blue jeans with black boots like yumi's.

Then the next person came. "Hey everybody I'm Solidad." . She has tanned skin, dark eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair falls just a little above her shoulders and is always kind of messy.

And then one more kid came named Victor. He had dark blue jeans, light blue shirt, brown hair, and black shoes.

Jearmy's pov

My laptop started beeping saying that Xana was attacking.

"Can I be excused I don't feel to good" I said as I signaled Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita the signal of Xana. They also asked to be excused.

But as we asked the bell ringed for lunch. So we left in a flash. We weren't aware of it but the 3 new students were following us.

At the scanners, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita stepped into the scanners. As I closed the scanners, Jade and Solidad pulled Odd and Ulrich out of the Scanners and went in." Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aelita" I said until I realized that Odd and Ulrich wasn't being scanned, but two of the new kids was.

"NO NO NOTHIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" I yelled. They fell from the sky and fell on their head.

Aelita's pov

We fell down from the sky. I Landed like an angel while Jade and Solidad fell on their heads.

Jade looked like a ninja in a black suit with purple markings on the outfit with a supply of ninja stars for weapons.

Solidad had She has a fitted white blouse with puffy sleeves that reach her elbows. She has silver armbands on both arms. She wears black leggings with a dark red cloth wrapped around her waist and fashioned almost like a skirt that reaches her knees. Her boots are knee-high and black. She has a wide yellow belt and black fingerless gloves. She has a dark red bandana covering her head. She had an endless supply of throwing knifes.

Jeremy told me that none of us could be dirvirtizatled because the scanners were down. It was because made a new structure of 2 people at the same time.

And of course XANA send the Kolusses to us. Big surprise.

"Jeremy can you send us some vehicles?" I asked.

"Coming up. Luckily in my free time I made some new vehicles. Here's the Overwing for Aelita. For Solidad here's my new overkart. You two head over to the Activated tower before the Kolusses gets there." Jeremy said " Ok Jeremy, Solidad I hope you can fight good.

Jade's pov

I stood there waiting for my vehicle. Solidad and Aelita were miles away. But the then I saw a jellyfish coming to me "Big voice in the sky, There's a jellyfish coming to me" The last thing I remember was Jeremy yelling to Aelita to come to me until it held me in its tentacles. And I lost consciences

Solidad's Pov

I was cruising in my overkart with Aelita when we had to make a sharp turn.

"Solidad turn around we have to go save Jade."

It took us a few minutes to get back to jade but to my surprise Jade was wrapped in a jellyfishes' tentacles

"What is that thing" I yelled "It's called a schypozoa" Aelita said "And you have to cut the tentacles but it was too late. Jade was posseted by Xana.

Xana's Pov

As the Schyozoa implanted the virus in Jade. My plan was slowly coming together .Now have William and Jade in my clutches. Now I can continue my master plan.

**Well sorry for the long wait (I mean VERY LONG WAIT) thanks for being patient so now I'm going to post my things faster hopefully and Thank you for the people who gave me the OCs. So Read and Review**


End file.
